The night of Dark Jak
by Amandaxter
Summary: When a crystal turned Jak into Dark Jak, he being kidnaped and its up to Daxter to save him. Dark Jak and Daxter are escaped from the zoo but not from Brace and Scarface.
1. The kidnapping

AD: Okay, but I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I owed Brace and Scarface.  
  
Beauty: And she owed me.  
  
AD: @_@ Beautyfly.  
  
Beauty: All right, let start this fic.  
  
***  
  
The night of Dark Jak  
  
Chapter 01: The kidnapping  
  
***  
  
It was a cold night and Jak walked in the moonlight. Daxter sit down on his shoulder. He was freezing from the cold.  
  
Daxter: How you do that? I have fur, you not and I am freezing too death!  
  
Jak: Daxter, I was thinking about our next mission, not the cold.  
  
Daxter: How you not freezing too death!  
  
Jak: Dark Eco, its keep me warm.  
  
Daxter: WHAT, DARK ECO!  
  
Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder.  
  
Daxter: How you stay warm with Dark Eco? I have Dark Eco too!  
  
Jak: You're an accident, I was making.  
  
Daxter: An accident, yeah sure.  
  
Jak giggled at the little ottsel. Suddenly, he prick up his ears and looked around. Daxter looked at him.  
  
Daxter: What's the matter Jak?  
  
Jak: I heard something.  
  
Suddenly, something ran to Jak and pushed him. Then it was gone. Meanwhile, Jak lie on the ground. He looked around, confused.  
  
Jak: What was that?  
  
Daxter: Jak, look at your chest or ring !  
  
Jak looked at it and saw a crystal in his ring. Jak try to take him off, but suddenly he feel pain.  
  
Daxter: Jak, what the. . .  
  
Jak transformed into Dark Jak. With is Dark vicious eyes, he looked around. Then he saw Daxter and walked menacing to him.  
  
Daxter: Jak, what's the matter with you?  
  
Dark Jak didn't answer, but he had killer eyes. Daxter ran away and Dark Jak followed him. Soon if Dark Jak almost grabbed him, he ran into a trap. A big cage fall above him.  
  
Dark Jak try to get out off it, but he failed. A woman walked to him. She saw like a hunter. She wearing hunters clothes and she had a gun in her hands.  
  
Brace: Hay there. Your must be Dark Jak, right? I am Brace, the hunter. I hunting on animals to keep them in cages in my little zoo. You can't turned back into your own self, because of the crystal. You stay forever the Dark Demon.  
  
Then a delivery van drive to them and the helpers of Brace jumped out of the fan. They grabbed the cage and move it into the van. They anesthesia him first, but Dark Jak grabbed one man in the face.  
  
When they anesthesia Dark Jak, the man walked to a mirror of the van and saw blood on his face. Brace walked to him.  
  
Brace: Funny, now you really a Scarface.  
  
Scarface: Shut up Brace, we have what we came for, Dark Jak.  
  
Brace: Yes, but you must know, Dark Jak and the crystal can't life together, its make Dark Jak a wild beast.  
  
Scarface: And that was supposed to be! He must never escape, or else he tear us alive.  
  
Brace nodded and get into the van with the others and drive away. Daxter grabbed the van and hold on. Where they going too and where was it?  
  
***  
  
AD: Good, bad R&R please.  
  
Beauty: Read her fic Jak and Daxter Renegade, if you want. It is good.  
  
Dark Jak: No way, she torment me!  
  
AD: I have to go now, bye. 


	2. Dark Crystal, Killer Beast

AD: Here's the next Chaptie. A little longer than the first one.  
  
Beauty: She was to busy with written for The night of Dark Jak and J&D Renegade, that she forgot the time its was 04.00 am in the morning before she got too sleep.  
  
AD: I am a little tired, but he, its summer vacation. I got to September, than the new school year is start.  
  
Dark Jak: Are you two girls clear with talking?  
  
AD: Yeah yeah, I don't owned Jak or Daxter. But I owned Brace, Scarface and the four guards, who are the four guards? Read it and know the answer.  
  
And I would thanks Darksbane for the name of the crystal. Dark Eco Crystal! 0__~  
  
***  
  
The night of Dark Jak  
  
Chapter 02: Dark Crystals, Killer Beast  
  
***  
  
When Dark Jak opens his eyes, he looked around. He was laying down into a bigger cage. Then he saw more cages with different kinds of animals. Some of them are legendaries animals that normally stay far away from elves. Dark Jak stood up and a guard walked to him.  
  
Guard 1: Good sleeping? Our white demon?  
  
The guard start to laughing out loud. Dark Jak looked viciously at him. The guard came a little closer at him.  
  
Guard 1: You are now for us. You have no more freedom.  
  
Suddenly Dark Jak grabbed him and scratch him into his face and stomach. Another guard saw it and grabbed his gun. He shoot at Dark Jak. He let the guard go and the other ran to him.  
  
Guard 2: Is everything going right?  
  
Guard 1: Do I look like that!  
  
Guard 2: You must go to an doctor, I lead you there.  
  
The guard helped his colleague and then look at Dark Jak.  
  
Guard 2: You too dangerous, you showed us. We must stay far away from you cage.  
  
Dark Jak looked furious at him. The guard lift his shoulder and take his colleague to the sickbay. Dark Jak start to smile and going to wait. Then Brace walked to him. Dark Jak looked deadly at her, but Brace stay far away from his cage.  
  
Brace: For an demon, your handsome. But too bad you see everyone as an enemy. Get used to it, today we got a lot of visitors. This is a little zoo, you know.  
  
Then she walked away, laughing out loud. Dark Jak going to sit down. How can he ever escaped?  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Daxter stay behind the bush. He looked around and saw animals in cages.  
  
Daxter: Poor animals.  
  
Then Daxter go search for Dark Jak. Suddenly he saw Brace and hide again. Brace don't see him and walked further. Daxter ask himself what that woman is up to and followed her. She walked to an office and walked inside. Daxter jumped on the window-sit and looked inside. There he saw a man with an scar on his face. It's looks scared.  
  
Brace: How is your face?  
  
Scarface: That beast hit me well. I keep this scar forever.  
  
Brace: Yes, I see. That Dark Eco Crystal have well done is job.  
  
Scarface: Yeah, even I didn't except this. But Dark Eco Crystal are the most oldest Crystals all time. There are dangerous, but beautiful.  
  
Brace: And that make someone with Dark Eco in him, a dangerous monster.  
  
Scarface: Have you warn the guards?  
  
Brace: No, someone showed it all. He is now in the sickbay.  
  
Scarface: He see everyone as his enemy and he only know one thing, kill the persons.  
  
Then they laughing out loud and Daxter swallowed. If Dark Jak see everyone as his enemy, then his best friend too? Daxter get the risk and search for Dark Jak.  
  
***  
  
By the cage, Daxter walked too it.  
  
Daxter: Jak?  
  
Dark Jak saw him and ran to him. With his claws, he try to catch the little ottsel. Daxter jumped far away from Dark Jak's claws. Dark Jak looked at him with deadly eyes.  
  
Daxter: Jak, didn't you know me? It's me, Daxter.  
  
Dark Jak didn't listen and still looking at him.  
  
Daxter: It's that Dark Eco Crystal. We must get rid of it! But how? I can't go to you, you will kill me.  
  
Suddenly Daxter heard near by footsteps and hide behind the bush. It was Brace and Scarface. Scarface looked deep into Dark Jak's eyes.  
  
Scarface: Yes my boy, see you my face? You did this to me!  
  
Dark Jak start to smile at Scarface. Then a guard ran to them.  
  
Guard: Johantan was to close by the cage of the demon and he is killed by that demon!  
  
Scarface: Say to the other guard that they not walked to close at the demons cage.  
  
The guard nodded and then he ran to the other guards. Scarface and Brace looked at Dark Jak.  
  
Scarface: This is the proof, a bloodthirsty monster with one aim, killing!  
  
Then they walked away and Daxter came out of his hiding place. He looked at Dark Jak and think up something. How can he even speak with Dark Jak and how can they ever escape?  
  
***  
  
An little hour ago, two guards walked to the Dark Jak's cage. The zoo opens about an quarter. The security must around the cage for the safety of the visitors. They are not happy about this.  
  
Dwer: Why have we go to baby-sit?  
  
Rick: Because, the visitors may not stay to close at the cage. That monster is dangerous.  
  
Dwer: Yeah, but if we stand too close at the cage, we are history!  
  
Rick: Stop complaining! We almost there, hurry up! The zoo is almost open.  
  
They came to the cage and guarding it. Dark Jak looked at them Rick smiled at him.  
  
Rick: You can look at us, but we stood not to close at your cage. We not stupid like Johantan was. The visitors are coming, behavior self.  
  
Dark Jak shakes with his head and looked challenging at him. Rick lift his shoulder and then he looked around.  
  
Dark Jak count the steps of the two guards. Rick stood further away than Dwer. Dark Jak chortled and with one claw-attack, he grabbed Dwer's left shoulder. Dwer crying out loud and step aside. He looked at his bleeding shoulder and then to Dark Jak.  
  
Dwer: Help! That monster is crazy!  
  
Rick: Fool! You stood too close by the cage! He is not stupid!  
  
Dwer: Help me, I bleeding to death!  
  
Rick sign and walked with an wide berth round the cage to him. He grabbed a clean handkerchief and give it to Dwer.  
  
Rick: Lie this on your bleeding shoulder and ran quickly to the doctor. I stay here and guard the place. I am not easily to catch!  
  
Suddenly an beast ran out of the bushes and attacked Rick. It was Daxter. He scratch Rick's face open. Dwer forgot his bleeding shoulder and try to rescue his friend. He try to catch the little ottsel, but Daxter scratch him into his arm. Dwer moved back and give it another try. But this time, Daxter bite into his arm and don't let go. Dwer hit the ottsel and Daxter grabbed the arm with his claws. Rick to the rescue. He grabbed Daxter's middle and pulled it. It succeeded Rick to get Daxter off of Dwer's arm. Dwer looked at his right arm. It was tear up pieces, just like Rick's face.  
  
Dark Jak looked enjoyment at the fight. He can't believe that the little one can fight. Daxter scratch into Rick's arm to try to free himself, but Rick throw him into Dark Jak's cage.  
  
Rick: I think, its dinnertime demon!  
  
Then he grabbed his walkie-talkie and ask for help.  
  
Rick: Dwer and I where under attack and it was not the white demon. Send two new guards, we are going to the doctor.  
  
Then Rick and Dwer walked to the doctor.  
  
Meanwhile Dark Jak looked at Daxter. Daxter jumped on his feet and try to defend itself. He looked furiously at Dark Jak.  
  
Daxter: You saw that I can fight! If we now going to fight, one winner is stay on his feet, with scratches all over his body!  
  
Dark Jak smiled at the little ottsel. Daxter looked astonish at him.  
  
Daxter: Why you not attacked me? The last time you want to grabbed me.  
  
Dark Jak: I may like you, little one. You have spirit.  
  
Daxter: Spirit? Me? Anyway, my name is Daxter. Or are you know me?  
  
Dark Jak shakes his head. Thanks to the Dark Eco Crystal, he forgot all of his friends and so itself. Daxter walked to him.  
  
Daxter: What do you think, if we become friends and try to escape?  
  
Dark Jak: Friends? What is that?  
  
Daxter: Friends is, we care at each other. We work as a team.  
  
Dark Jak looked astonish at him and then he nodded.  
  
Dark Jak: Okay, we become friends.  
  
Daxter: Great! Give me five!  
  
Daxter lift his paw up. Dark Jak looked at it. He don't understand what Daxter was doing. Daxter dropped his paw and walked to Dark Jak. He grabbed Dark Jak's right pulse and lift it up. Then he lie his paw into the palm of Dark Jak's hand and smiled.  
  
Daxter: This is a kind of give me five. Are you ready to escape?  
  
Jak: I am ready!  
  
***  
  
-----responds-----  
  
I make it easily:  
  
*Shark and Nobinoir: Thanks for the review!  
  
*Darksbane: Another Thanks for the name. Yes, I knew about the Dark Eco Crystal (Play the game all more then 10 times, too easily, but still it's a great game) SpiderCave, Daxter hate spiders.  
  
Daxter: - _-*  
  
AD: Until the next update and review please. 


	3. The escape

I do own what I owned.  
  
AD: Wow, the next chaptie!  
  
Beauty: Finally. Dark Jak stay to longer in the cage.  
  
DJ: Yeah!  
  
AD: But you escaped in this chapter.  
  
DJ: I hope so, for you.  
  
AD:  
  
Beauty: And on JakII.com is the logo changed from JakII and a new icoon is opened. The clocktime nine is open. A storyline is reading their.  
  
AD: Yeah, check it out, if you want it.  
  
***  
  
The night of Dark Jak  
  
Hoofdstuk 03: The escape  
  
***  
  
A Precitie, that's a half dog -half cheetah, ran to the zoo. He jumped inside and past Dark Jak's cage. There he stopped with running. He looked at Dark Jak and sniggered, then he run further. Dark Jak looked at him. He had so suspicion that he know that beast somewhere.  
  
The Precitie ran to Brace. Brace saw him.  
  
Brace: Finally, you're back! Where were you?  
  
Precitie: He, I doing my job. You got the demon!  
  
Brace: All right, good job. He didn't expect the Dark Eco Crystal.  
  
Precitie: But, stay he always a Dark Creep?  
  
Brace: Yes, until somebody removed the Crystal. But nobody survive it, if they come to close by Dark Jak, he will kill them!  
  
Precitie: A bloodthirsty monster.  
  
Brace: Exactly.  
  
Then both start to laughing. Scarface came to them.  
  
Scarface: I see that Precitie is finally returned. You was probably running after the girls, right?  
  
Precitie: Give me privacy. I work hard for you two!  
  
Scarface: Of course, I give you privacy! But sometimes you come back, drunk!  
  
Precitie: Well, I know a bar, that they give me some beer and I like it!  
  
Scarface: Of course Prec, by Krew, right?  
  
Precitie: Well huh. . .  
  
Brace: Give it up!  
  
Precitie: All right!  
  
Daxter looked from a tree to them. So, that monster give Jak the Crystal. He felt revenge. He want to attacked him, but he chanced his mind. Let Dark Jak handle of this. He jumped out of the tree and ran back to Dark Jak. But to bad, he didn't saw the boobytrap on his path.  
  
*** Dwer looked at his friend. Rick's face lay open, but he was still alive.  
  
Rick: That darn monster! I hope that the demon tear him up alive!  
  
Dwer: Calm down, you survive it.  
  
Rick: Yeah, thanks to you. How's your arm.  
  
Dwer: I got scars on it. But I'll be fine.  
  
Rick: But I didn't understand one thing.  
  
Dwer: And that is?  
  
Rick: Why the little one attacked us?  
  
Dwer: And that ask you to me?  
  
The two friends are thinking. Suddenly stood Rick up.  
  
Rick: No, it can not be!  
  
Dwer: What?  
  
Rick: That monster, he was maybe that little friend of Jak.  
  
Dwer: And Jak killed his own friend?  
  
Rick: Maybe.  
  
Dwer: But he had no chance.  
  
Rick: Its his own fault. Then he must not attacked us. Then it was not being happened.  
  
Rick start to laugh, but Dwer shakes his head. Okay, that monster tear up his arm, but he don't deserve to die. Tear up by his own friend. Dwer signed and start to thinking.  
  
***  
  
Dark Jak start to get angrily in his cage. Each Guards that past him, make a fool of himself to him. He looked them deadly on.  
  
Timei: Why I have to feed him!  
  
Dark Jak looked up. Who feeding? Did he mean him or a other animal?  
  
Haret: Because it stood on your list. You have to feed him today!  
  
Timei: NO! He killed me! Did you see how he killed Johantan!  
  
Dark Jak smiled evilly. they did mean him!  
  
Haret: I didn't know, you are a chicken.  
  
Timei: I am not a chicken! But against that Demon, yes.  
  
Haret: If you don't feed him, you fired!  
  
Timei: All right, I going!  
  
Timei walked slowly to Dark Jak. He try do not looking in the demons eyes, but he failed. He gets the creeps, how that demon looked at him, hideous. He lay a dish on the ground and put the food in it. Then he pushed the dish, quickly, into the cage. Dark Jak waiting patience. Suddenly he grabbed Timei's wrist and pushed into him. Timei cracked with his face into the grille. Dark Jak grabbed the keys and opened his cage. Then he walked to Timei and grabbed him again. Timei looked terrified at him.  
  
Timei: Please, don't kill me, its Brace and Scarface! They are you enemies, I only work for them.  
  
Dark Jak looked at him and throw him away. Then he make a run for it. Other Guards heard Timei's creaming and ran to their colleague. They saw Timei laying on the ground, but he was still alive. But the demon was escaped.  
  
Haret: Search in- and outside the zoo! He can be in the neighborhood!  
  
Rick and Dwer ran to him.  
  
Rick: What's happen here?  
  
Haret: Oh Rick, I am glad you be here. The demon is escaped.  
  
Rick: WHAT! We must find him before he killed more victims!  
  
They search everywhere, but Dark Jak was escaped from the zoo and ran into the forest.  
  
***  
  
Brace and Scarface are not happy when they heard that Dark Jak was escaped.  
  
Scarface: IDIOTS! Thanks to you, is he escaped!  
  
Haret: But it is not my fault! Its Timei, he give him food and. . .  
  
Scarface: SHUT UP! You must have be there!  
  
Rick: Timei survive it. He got only a little headache.  
  
Scarface: Ask I for your opinion!  
  
Rick: No.  
  
Scarface: Shut up then!  
  
Brace listen on the background.  
  
Brace: Scar, in the meantime you snarled them, the demon ran away.  
  
Scarface: He is along gone.  
  
Brace: Not if he want revenge on us.  
  
Scarface: Revenge?  
  
Brace: Yes, they say that Jak love to take revenge on his enemies. And we are his enemies. And I am not surprised, if he is here somewhere and suddenly he can grabbed us behind and killed us!  
  
Scarface: Then we must find him and hurry!  
  
***  
  
Dwer sit next to Timei.  
  
Dwer: You be lucky, he didn't kill you.  
  
Timei: I don't know, its like of the demon know that I wouldn't want to be his enemy.  
  
Dwer: Me neither, but we do only our job.  
  
Timei: I know.  
  
A Guard past them with a cage in his hands. Dwer say what for kind of animal was in the cage and frighten.  
  
Dwer: WHAT! But how?  
  
Timei: What's the matter Dwer?  
  
Dwer: That beast, it must be tear up by Dark Jak!  
  
Timei: WHAT!  
  
Dwer: He was attacking us and Rick throw him into Dark Jak's cage.  
  
Guard: He was stuck into one of our boobytraps. Where can I put him down?  
  
Dwer: Put him on those boxes.  
  
The guard nodded and put the cage on the boxes. Dwer walked to it.  
  
Dwer: I don't know, how you escaped from him, but I am glad that you being okay.  
  
Daxter: Are you crazy! I tear your arm, bite it, and you glad to see me!  
  
Dwer: You. . . you can talk!  
  
Daxter: Yeah, I know. Old news for my.  
  
Dwer: Well, I thought you were death.  
  
Daxter: What did you mean.  
  
Dwer: That you tear up! He is a friend of yours, right?  
  
Daxter: Except the Dark Eco Crystal, yes.  
  
Dwer: I was scared, that he killed you.  
  
Daxter was thinking. If he tell a lie, maybe he can the friendship with Dark Jak being secret. They may not know no that they friends again.  
  
Daxter: He try to kill me. But I knew to escape from his sharps claws.  
  
Dwer: Lucky you!  
  
Then Dwer walked away and Timei followed him. Daxter looked challenging at them.  
  
Daxter: Suckers!  
  
***  
  
It was night when Dark Jak going back too the zoo. He search for revenge and to his little buddy. When he walked further, he trapped onto a boobytrap and a spear appears. It shoot almost in the head of Dark Jak. Dark Jak was shocked, but don't scream. He grabbed the spear and throw it away. Then he walked too the wall of the zoo and climbed over it and going to look for Brace and Scarface. He looked also out of night guards. If they see him, the alarm is going off. Dark Jak walked back to his old cage and looked around. Suddenly he heard a whisper voice.  
  
Voice: He DJ, over here!  
  
Dark Jak looked at a cage and saw Daxter.  
  
DJ: How they catch you?  
  
Daxter: With my clumsy head, I trapped into one of their boobytraps.  
  
DJ: Yes, I know, its stuck here with boobytraps. I got almost a spear in my head.  
  
Daxter: Yikes! That's hurting!  
  
DJ: Yeah, but it shoot front of me.  
  
Daxter: Can you help me out of here?  
  
DJ: Sure, this lock is not the same as what I had.  
  
Dark Jak break with his claws the lock and Daxter jumped out of the cage.  
  
Daxter: Thanks big guy. But uh, what kind of lock had you?  
  
DJ: Precursor Metal, even Dark Jak can't broking it.  
  
Daxter: Oh.  
  
DJ: Jumped on my shoulder Dax.  
  
Daxter nodded and jumped onto Dark Jak's shoulder. He looked at it and then to Dark Jak. Its seems that Jak was returned, but then in his demons body. Then he smiled at Dark Jak and he smiled back to Daxter. Suddenly appears Precitie and saw Dark Jak.  
  
Precitie: HELP! The demon is here!  
  
Daxter: What we gone do!  
  
DJ: I don't want to say it, but we must run away and we need a plan.  
  
Daxter: That's very clever of you DJ.  
  
Then they run away. Precitie ran to Brace.  
  
Precitei: ALARM! The demon is here!  
  
Scarface: Let him come.  
  
Scarface grabbed his gun.  
  
Scarface: I catch that thing, all it's the last thing I ever do!  
  
A little time in the forest, stopped Dark Jak with walking. Daxter jumped of his shoulder.  
  
Daxter: What's the matter?  
  
DJ: I want revenge. I kill them all, especially Brace and Scarface.  
  
Daxter: With violence?  
  
DJ: Yes little friend, the night of Dark Jak, is just begun.  
  
***  
  
-----Responds-----  
  
*Nobinoir: Wait no longer buddy, here's the new chapter!  
  
Umi: She haves writing more!  
  
AD: Umi, what are you doing here?  
  
Umi: I changed after Jak.  
  
Jak: * Gulp *  
  
*Shark: The beast is out, not only inside Jak, but also out of the cages! Thanks for the review!  
  
*Darksbane: Thanks for the reviews. Dark Eco boxes? I hate them in the first game but I like them in the second game, if their Eco boxes in it! ^_^  
  
*Eco Master: Yes, Jak killed a lot of Guards. But its come more!  
  
*Yami Kanis:  
  
DJ: I like somebody that can fight too.  
  
Daxter: Like me! ^_^  
  
*Phoe-Chan: Thanks for the review.  
  
*Lady Tsuru: I write more, a lot of chapters to go.  
  
Until the next chapter and review please. 


	4. The hunting on Dark Jak

I only owned not Dark Jak or Daxter. The rest is all mine ^_^  
  
AD: The night of Dark Jak is back from the dead!  
  
Beauty: And future shine? That is still dead!  
  
AD: Next month, ok?  
  
Beauty: Sure AD, sure!  
  
AD: ^_^  
  
***  
  
The night of Dark Jak  
  
Chapter 04: The hunting on Dark Jak  
  
***  
  
Maybe Dark Jak and Daxter are escape from the zoo, but they where not escape from Brace and Scarface. Precitie search for the spur of Dark Jak, but can't find it. Dark Jak hide, together with Daxter, into a cave and gonna sit down. They thinking for a plan and Dark Jak know what his plans are. Daxter looked at him.  
  
Daxter: Can you please not thinking of killing someone? I can't see more blood than I saw.  
  
Dark Jak looked menacing at his friend.  
  
DJak: I can kill you right now, if you want!  
  
Daxter jumped up.  
  
Daxter: Oh sorry that I was complaining to much!  
  
Suddenly they heard a shot being fired. Daxter jumped behind Dark Jak.  
  
DJak: The hunt on us is be opened.  
  
Daxter: That means, we must thinking of a plan in a hurry!  
  
DJak: Exactly!  
  
Dark Jak stood up and looked outside the cave.  
  
DJak: We gonna surprise them, with our claws!  
  
Daxter: More blood? Okay.  
  
Dark Jak smiled evilly and was prepared for the attack.  
  
***  
  
Brace and Scarface have their best guards together to hunting on Dark Jak. Rick, Haret, Dwer and Timei were there too.  
  
Scarface: We shooting on everything that moved, we can no mercy! We warning the village near the zoo that a dangerous monster is free in the forest walked and defend it. That monster must back into his cage! Who join the hunt and want more money!  
  
Everybody cheers.  
  
Scarface: Together we are stronger than that monster!  
  
Everybody gonna cheers harder!  
  
Timei signed, he didn't want to hunt on Dark Jak, but he haves. Dwer got the same ideas as Timei, but didn't say it.  
  
Scarface and Brace walked at front of the guards and they followed their leaders. They were maybe with more but they all know that Dark Jak was stronger.  
  
***  
  
Daxter was nervous and frighten.  
  
Daxter: They should find us now!  
  
DJak: They don't find us, its dark outside the cave and inside.  
  
Daxter: But they have torches!  
  
DJak: Calm down! Its gonna be a long night. Go to sleep.  
  
Daxter: I can't sleep now! Somebody must Guard this place.  
  
DJak: All right! I take the first guard, you take the second!  
  
Daxter: Okay.  
  
Daxter gonna lay down and fell asleep. Dark Jak grinned at him. He stood up and walked to Daxter and make his claws ready for an attack.  
  
DJak: Stupid animal, don't fell asleep by Dark Jak!  
  
He hoarse his right arm up and make is claws ready to kill the little ottsel. Before he want to attack his friend, he stopped. He can't kill the little ottsel. But why? He was the bloodthirsty monster that can't know mercy. Why can he kill the guards and this little animal not?  
  
He sink his arm and walked back. He gonna sit down with his back against the wall. He looked at Daxter.  
  
DJak: Why can I not kill that ottsel? Wait, maybe that. . . Friendship? That friendship what I make with him? Yes, it can be, the friendship! I also go back to the zoo to search for him, or else I let him die in that cage.  
  
He looks at his claws.  
  
DJak: Sharp claws and I can't kill him.  
  
Then he looked up to Daxter again. He sleep in peaceful.  
  
DJak: I'm almost killed him. Those feeling, of guilt. I don't even know what guilt was, until now. Thanks to him? What got in to him, that changed me? Changed! Yes, I am changing! That little monster, he tamed me!  
  
Dark Jak stood up angrily and walked menacing to Daxter.  
  
DJak: No mercy! I kill him, NOW!  
  
He hoarse his right arm up again and make his claws ready and strike! But he mist! Daxter wakes up and looked at Dark Jak.  
  
Daxter: What's the matter?  
  
DJak: Hmm, nothing. Go back to sleep.  
  
Daxter looked nervous at him and then he asleep again. Dark Jak walked back from him.  
  
DJak: Yes, he tamed me, with friendship.  
  
He gonna sit down against the wall. Ones again he looked to his claws and then to Daxter.  
  
DJak: friendship!  
  
***  
  
The sun came up. Brace and Scarface walked to a little village.  
  
Scarface: Everybody know the plan and their places. Haret, you go with us. Go now and search for that beast!  
  
Everybody walked each way and Scarface walked with his team to the village. Their they walked to the head of the village.  
  
Scarface: Bren, call the villagers, I have to tell something important.  
  
Bren nodded and call the villagers. The village was little that everybody knows from each other. If someone was gone and didn't returned, everybody know it immediate. Flint was the oldest one. He got a daughter and this daughter got a little child named Mandy. She was a adventuress and was most of the time in the forest.  
  
Flint: Mandy, its to early to go to the forest.  
  
Mandy: I want it grandpa!  
  
Flint: Your also to young for adventures.  
  
Mandy: I'm ten now grandpa! I can take of myself! See you in the evening!  
  
Flint: No Mandy!  
  
Mandy didn't listen to her grandpa and ran into the forest. Flint signed.  
  
Flint: Always searching for adventures. She looks likes me when I was young.  
  
Suddenly heard Flint the drums of the village and walked to the meetings place. There he saw Scarface and walked to him.  
  
Flint: Scar!  
  
Scarface: Flint, how nice to see you again. How are you today?  
  
Flint: I don't tell that to you! Why are you here?  
  
Scarface: To warning you. A dangerous monster is escaped and walked now in the forest. He kill everybody that come at his way.  
  
Flint: Escape from your zoo? I say so that the zoo was dangerous for the mankind!  
  
Brace: That monster is dangerous. Is everybody in the village so that we can protect you all. Our guards shoot on everything that moved. We don't want that somebody of you hurt itself.  
  
Scarface: As that beast, animals and even you. They shoot on everything!  
  
Everybody looked around. Yes, everybody was their, only one person not. Mariella, the daughter of Flint, walked to her farther.  
  
Mariella: Dad, I can't find Mandy!  
  
Flint: It can.  
  
Mariella: What you mean?  
  
Flint: She is go into the forest, before they hit the drums.  
  
***  
  
Mandy walked across the forest, searching for her animal friends. But she can't find them. Mandy get the creeps. Why it was so quiet in the forest? Suddenly she heard some rustler in the bushes and it came to her. She looked around.  
  
Mandy: Grandpa? Is that you?  
  
No response, but the rustler came closer to her. Mandy walked back.  
  
Mandy: Who's there?  
  
Ones again, no response, but this time she heard a kind of growl. She looked frighten around her. Suddenly a with demon came out of the bushes and looked deadly at her. Mandy let herself fall on the ground and looked scared at the demon. He walked menacing to her and prepared his claws. The demon came closer and closer. Mandy grovel back and came with her back against a tree.  
  
Mandy: No, please!  
  
Mandy's voice quiver, but the demon haves no interesting in her voice. He stood still by her legs and makes his claws ready for the attack. Mandy closed her eyes and the demon strikes.  
  
***  
  
-----responds-----  
  
*Nobinoir, Shark, Kiz and Lady Tsuru:  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I love it ^_^  
  
Until the next chapter and review please? 


End file.
